Их жизнь!
by Ricky Fox15
Summary: Про новую девушку в школе,которая пришла недавно. Она знакомится с новыми друзьями,пока в один прекрасный момент она понимает,что она влюбилась,а он козёл! А он вовсе не такой!Ну,а первая глава о первом дне в школе Рии Алейниковой.


Их_жизнь_

_Глава__1_

_Салют, всем! Как дела? - промямлил он.-У нас новенькая!_

_Я развернулась и увидела его. Он бледный,но в тоже время такой одушевлённый. Его голубые глаза смотрели на меня,да,и он что-то говорит. Надо что-то сказать._

_Я Валерия Алейникова! Можно просто Рия. Я тут новенькая._

_Меня зовут Алексей Амаразов. Можно просто Лёша. -сказал прекрасный,нежный голос. Он взял мою руку и поцеловал её. Если не было у меня так много сил,если бы я так часто не дышала,сейчас бы задохнулась. Ну как там,надо,вдох и ...А!выдох._

_Очень приятно познакомиться! -промямлила я._

_Мне тоже очень приятно!А это Чак,Мередит,Фибс и Ден!.Я думаю они тоже рады знакомству. Правда ребята? -сказал Лёша._

_Это точно. -Ответила светловолосая с зелёными глазами девушка. Если я не ошибаюсь это была Мередит. С её тона,я ей не понравилась. Хотя время покажет. И двинусь с коридора,на сколько я поняла,мы шли в наш класс. Но мои мысли крутились только об одном кто он?и почему он так привлекает меня. До этого времени я прочитала множество книг где он и она ...Ну, дальше вы поняли. Но в книгах не сказано,что такое любовь!Это они наверное оставили в тайне. Типа узнавайте сами._

_Мы в классе. Как их много? О,Боже!_

_Уроки пролетали один за другим,я знакомилась с новыми учителями. Вот дошёл черёд идти в столовую,я немного стремаю,потому-что в прежней школе нас кормили ужасно. Нет,моё ужасное представление ошибочное. Слава богу!_

_В углу стояли подносы,я подошла и взяла поднос. Потом подошла к роз носочной,взяла я там овощи(огурец,морковь),немного фруктов (яблоко и виноград) и йогурт._

_Я села за одиночный столик. Начала кушать. В это время ко мне подошел он,Лёша._

_Ты чего тут одна,пошли сядешь за наш столик. Ну,ты как? -спросил Лёша. Ё моё,надо как-то ответить. Где делись все слова. Что со мной такое творится. Слова ау!_

_Ну, не знаю. Думаю Мередит была бы против,того что я к вам присоединюсь. -Сказала я таким голосом,как будто я чего-то боюсь._

_Да брось! Я думаю она не будет против,тем более я тебя приглашаю. Пошли._

_Ну... Ладно. _

_Мы направились к их столику. Мне было как-то не по себе. Это было как-то не удобно, что ли. И тут я чувствую, что кто-то приближается. И правда ссади приближался какой-то парень, вид у него был не очень. Он свалил меня с ног, типа как-то успел извинится, но я не услышала. Мой поднос перевернулся , упал на пол, но пока он перевернулся, йогурт успел ляпнуться мне на волосы и потёк по лицу. В этот момент я подумала, что это всё, что случилось. Но когда я отлучилась от своих мыслей, все начали смеяться, я начала подниматься._

_Чёрт,я ещё и ладонь счесала! -Я поднялась и увидела,что его уже нет как будто и не было,но не только его не было,а и всей компании._

_Ты в порядке? -кто-то спросил меня. Я развернулась и увидела темноволосую с зелёными глазами девушку. Она была красивая._

_Да,вроде всё в порядке. Если не считать,что мои волосы в йогурте,а ладонь в крови!Я — Рия!А тебя как зовут?_

_Меня зовут Дарья,но для друзей и одноклассников я — Даша. Приятно познакомиться! О,Боже!_

_Что?_

_Твоя рука._

_И тут я взглянула на руку,она была вся в крови. Я взглянула на пол. Когда этот парень бежал,он опрокинул не только меня,но и кувшин с водой,и этот кувшин разбился. На сколько я понимала,я упала на этот разбитый кувшин. Теперь я понимала,что на сколько,всем,не было смешно,хуже случилось со мной. Я поняла не сразу,но потом почувствовала стекло было в моей ладони._

_Даша,скажи,пожалуйста,где у вас медпункт?_

_Я тебя сейчас отведу. Пошли._

_Мы вышли из столовой. Поднимались мы по ступеньках на второй этаж. Шли мы вдоль коридора. Наверное кто меня видел в таком виде удивлялись и смеялись. Проходили много классов. Я уже не удивлялась и не сердилась на них,если бы я увидела человека похожего на меня(то есть в волосах — йогурт. ),я бы тоже смеялась. Это не важно,сейчас мысли были о другом. Куда они делись?Почему они исчезли?Так быстро?Куда?Спрятались?_

_Мы уже в медпункте._

_Что случилось?О,Бог ты мой!Где тебя так угораздило? -удивлялась медсестра. Она взялась обрабатывать мою руку._

_Стойте. Подождите. Внутри стекло! -закричала я. Ведь было так больно,как-будто жгло изнутри. Но медсестра послушала,обмыла руку и аккуратно достала пинцетом стекло. Боже его так много._

_После того как мы окончили,не плановый,осмотр,мы с Дашей пошли в туалет смывать йогурт с моих волос. Я не когда не думала,что там будут полотенца._

_Уже после того как мне перебинтовали левую руку,поле того как я с Дашей всю фигню с моих волос. Мы отправились в класс. Я хотела разъяснить с Лёшой,куда они слиняли?Почему слиняли?_

_Когда я зашла в класс,я потерпела ещё одну неудачу. Во-первых я не видела всей компании Лёши,во-вторых прозвенел звонок на урок. Я села вместе с Дашой. И как по мне я нашла новую подругу. К счастью это был последний урок(Английский). Пока наша учительница что-то рассказывала,я думала и решилась спросить у Даши куда делись Мередит,Чак, Ден,Лёша и Фибс._

_Слышишь,ты случайно не знаешь куда,вдруг,делись Лёша и его компания?_

_Ребята сказали,что они куда-то ушли. Взяли вещи и ушли. А тебе зачем?_

_Ну, так просто. Понимаешь они пригласили меня за свой столик._

_Они тебя пригласили?Ты точно ничего не путаешь?Ты у нас везунчик?_

_Да,они пригласили меня за свой столик. А что тут такого?_

_Да ничего. Просто они не кого за свой столик не кого не приглашали,а тебя вдруг пригласили. Они не такие как все. Странные такие. Ладно рассказывай дальше. Извини,что перебила._

_Так вот,пригласили за свой столик,и когда я упала,даже не помогли,взяли и слиняли. Это как-то не вежливо. Просто неприятно. Понимаешь?_

_Ну,да,конечно._

_У меня идея, не хочешь сегодня зайти ко мне?Расскажешь о школе?Ну, как ты за или против?_

_Извини сегодня не получится. У брата день рождения. Помочь маме надою Давай луче завтра. Сори!_

_Та не парься. Переживу._

_Мисс Алейникова и Беликова. У нас урок,вы что не заметили. Говорить будете на перемени. -сказала учительница. Мы же быстро заткнулись._

_Мысли,мысли. Но только он,его голубые глаза,его усмешка,его тёмно-русые волосы. Но почему не помог?Почему удрал?Я не когда не поверю,что он хам,но его поступок говорит сам за себя. Хоть может у него реально какие то проблемы. Но они почему удрали?Что это?...А звонок!Домой!Ура!_

_Пока!Увидимся завтра!Ты же завтра будешь?_

_Я?А конечно буду! -ответила я. Оделась я быстро и потопала домой. На конец то уроки закончены,мой первый ужасный день закончен. Но завтра я у него выясню,почему он так поступил. Может он так и хотел?Идиот он,значит после такого. Домой,мне нужно домой. Жаль,что у меня нет машины._

_Глава 2_

_Мама,я дома! -я кинула портфель и полетела в ванную. Открыла тёплую воду,но пока вода набиралась я успела покушать._

_Боже,как хорошо! Тёплая вода — это класс!Ну всё же мои мысли о другом. Наверно догадаться не трудно. О нём? О его компании? А может о его поступке? О всём! Это мой ответ, но наиболее меня пугает мысль о том,что я думаю о нём! Хотя кто знает почему? На этот вопрос не получится найти ответ._

_Сейчас я мечтаю о бокале вина и о Лёше,который стоит передо мной. О,Боже! Мои мысли всё равно о нём. Может так надо?: «Вон из глаз и из сердца долой!» или так «Вон из сердца,с глаз долой!». Вторая фраза более подходящая._

_Я спокойно помылась. Потом пошла делать уроки._

_Когда я делала уроки,мысли мои отсутствовали. Ну,по крайней мере,от домашней работы. Я думала о первом дне. В принципе,в принципе не плохо удался,не считая йогурта в волосах и стекла в руке! Я конечно не отличница,но так я не кода не отвлекалась._

_Даша,моя первая подруга,очень приятная,хотя говорят первое впечатление обманчивое. Другие твердят,что первое впечатление остаётся главнее. Пока,чтобы не случилось,я хочу оставаться подругой,хорошей девчоночки,Даши Белековой._

_Ко мне подошли мои прекрасные псины. Рыжий! Роня! Не давно Роня забеременела и я,наблюдая за ней,заметила,что щенки бьются в утробе матери. Когда ты это чувствуешь...,ну, это не возможно передать словами. И как всегда мои чудесные псины хотели гулять. Мне ведь тоже хотелось отвлечься от уроков,подышать свежи воздухом — не плохая идея. Я оделась и пошла на улицу._

_Только переступив порог подъезда,я ощутила прохладный,зимний воздух. Он был,как ведро холодной воды,жаркого летнего дня. Я пыталась всё ощутить на себе. Гуляя за домом,думая о своём,я увидела что-то странное,быстро промчавшиеся со скоростью света передо мной в пяти метрах от меня. Подумав,что у меня глюки от недосыпания,я пошла дальше. Хоть и сама себе противоречила,потому что я прямо чувствовала,что всё таки это было. _

_Я пришла домой,кинула поводки и села за уроки,но как всегда мысли были о другом,к счастью уже не о Лёше,а о моих хороших друзья,которые остались в другом городе. И почему-то сейчас мне было не хорошо,что я с ними не сейчас и до каникул точно не увижу их. Но такая жизнь надо чем-то жертвовать. Я поступила не правильно,если захотела бросить своих друзей. Но к сожалению выбор я уже сделала._

_Сделав уроки(ну,это понятие относительное),я улеглась на кровать и под музыку начала рассматривать фотографии моих новых одноклассников,но не на одной фотке,которые у меня были я не видела Лёшу и его компанию. Мне кто-то говорил,что они перешли в этом году. Они в этом классе с первого сентября,а я в этой школе со второго семестра. Откинув фотки,я начала вспоминать моменты нашей жизни с моими хорошими друзьями._

_Мне вспомнился один хороший случай,когда я и Мэри,пошли кататься на коньках,правда Мэри испугалась и я пришлось кататься одной. Но это нестрашно,ведь я повеселилась на славу. _

_А потом пришло другое,более давние,воспоминание,что тоже весёлое и важное для меня. _

_Это было жарким летом,Живчика (мой друг Женя) не было уже две недели в Переяслове-Хмельницком,и тут я гулявшая с Мэри по Генералу Иваневского(это улица на которой жила я и Живчик),смотрим стоит тип с гипсом на ноге. Мы увидели похожую футболку,как у Жени. Мы решили просто пройтись и посмотреть кто это. И значит подходим мы ближе и стоим просто опешившие . Угадайте кто это был! Круче чем сам Бог. Впервые в жизни. Стоит Женя и улыбается нам. Это он был со сломанной ногой._

_Но,слава Богу,ничего страшного,потом Живчик на костылях бегал,даже по кладбищу._

_Рия,к нам пришли! -услышала я мамин голос._

_Я встала,выключила музыку и вышла в коридор._

_На нашем пороге стояла высокая блондинистая женщина и чуть ниже меня девочка с длинными и русыми волосами. Женщина держала миску с куском вишнёвого пирога._

_Здравствуйте,мы ваши новые соседи. Меня зовут Алла. А это моя дочь — Настя. -сказала светловолосая дама._

_Здравствуйте,я Татьяна. А это моя дочь — Рия. Приятно познакомится. Давайте пойдём на кухню и выпьем чаю с пирогом. -мило сказала моя мама._

_Привет! Я — Рия. Мне пятнадцать лет._

_Я — Настя,мне тринадцать лет. Тебе нравится в Белой Церкви?_

_Что я могу сказать,я тут всего лишь два дня. Пока я только была в школе,город ещё не видела. Но успела с многими познакомится. В школе все так хотят со мной познакомится._

_Где-то часа два мы пили чай,разговаривали о том,о сём. Как всегда._

_После нашего чаепития,мы с мамой провели наших дорогих и милых гостей и улеглись смотреть телек. Там шёл какой-то фильм,но я его не смотрела,а делала домыслы о случившейся ситуации,сегодня в школе. Не много подумав,я откинула эти мысли в сторону. После этого я решила пойти к себе в комнату._

_Сразу я заснуть не смогла,но в скорее заснула._

_День,я нахожусь в новой школе. Но,что-то не так. Но что? Ко мне подходит девушка,моя одногодка,я смотрю,а её лицо мне знакомо,но где я её видела вспомнить не могу. И быстро подходит,в долю секунды она приблизилась ко мне и начала меня обнюхивать,и что-то шептать на ухо. Страх не давал мне сдвинутся с места. Она берет мою левую руку и тут же впивается в неё,я же чувствую жгучую боль,теряю сознание._

_Я резко подрываюсь с кровати и давай осматривать левую руку,на которой была повязка. Через минуту,успокоившись,я прилегла,но заснуть не как не могла. Я посмотрела на часы,было шесть часов утра. Я потихоньку поднялась,чтобы не разбудить маму,и пошла гулять с собаками._

_Я шла никого не замечая,я была на своей планете под названием «Страшный сон» .Очутившись в собственной квартире, я заметила,что мама ещё спит. Я же отправилась к себе в комнату и прилегла на кровать,решив пока не включать телек. Во-первых,чтобы не разбудить мать,а во-вторых я хотела просто полежать и подумать._

_В скорее после своих размышлений,я уснула. _

_То что я увидела во сне,более ужасное,чем тот первый сон,который я видела раньше. Я так хотела с него вырваться,но что-то не позволяло этого сделать. То ли,потому что я смотрела на себя,то ли...Я не знаю..._


End file.
